l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Etsushi
Shinjo Etsushi, was born a ronin, Etsushi. He along with his twin Uchito, were known as "the Brothers" and both served Kaneka as the Shogun's Advisors. Legend told that they were placed in a box immediately after their birth as their father tended to their dying mother. When their father checked on them again, he found that they were fighting, and they had not stopped fighting since. Gencon - Gift of the Shogun Hidden Storm Etsushi served alongside his brother as a member of the Hidden Storm ronin band, fighting bandits and monsters that terrorized the peasants. The band were led by the father of the two brothers, Ryuta. Their father was killed in 1152 when the Hidden Storm were destroyed by the Forest Killers in an ambush. The two brothers and Kaneka were the only survivors of the massacre. A Forgotten Saga, Part II, by Shawn Carman He and his brother reformed the Hidden Storm before re-entering Kaneka's service when he became the Shogun. A New Empire, Part 2, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman Vengeance During Kaneka's first Shogunate the mand who murdered Etsushi's brother was found and detained by Kaneka. Etsushi and his brother were located, and then allowed them to avenge his father. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun In 1168 Kaneka had been wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". He sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor Toturi III remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Shogun's lieutenant Shiba Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. Rikako gathered the advisors, informed them of the task set before them and then met with Danjuro. She showed him the letter, which asked Rikako to make the announcement to the Empire. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It piqued the interest of many clans. Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Magistrate of Zakyo Toshi This year Uchito joined the Lion Clan. His brother requested his aid to bring down a bandit war brewing in Phoenix lands. Etsushi remained a ronin and became magistrate at Zakyo Toshi in 1167. He was still performing this duty when the city's control was seized by Shosuro Jimen and subsequently transferred to Scorpion Clan control in 1170. Jimen alleged that the Black Lotus Cartel had a representative at the village, and in this way the largest criminal organization in the Empire would be properly fought, duty a alone ronin could not do. Etsushi and his staff was retained to deal with the minor lawbreakers in the city. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Service to the Khan With Shiba Danjuro vouching for his character, Moto Chen offered the Advisor to the old Shogun fealty so he could serve the new one, A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman and he accepted, learning the ways of the Shinjo Bushi school as Shinjo Etsushi. Vacant Throne, p. 47 External Links * Etsushi (The Truest Test) Etsushi Category:Unicorn Clan Members